Flynn
Flynn is one of the main playable characters in Duel Masters: Cobalt and is a duelist of the Darkness Civilization. Description and Personality Description Flynn has very goth-punk style of appearance, though not to an extreme level. His hair color/style is very similar to that of Shobu Kirifuda in that he has spiky black hair with a white streak, with the only difference being that while Shobu's white streak is more along the edge whereas Flynn's is made is more towards the center. Personality He is notably angsty within the game's story, showing signs of frustration and temper in certain situations. Besides this, he holds a subtle anti-social streak. Throughout his story mode, he helps Source's covert plans in taking down The Widow through dueling specific characters. When not on one of Source's missions, Flynn pretty much does what can be best summarized as "side-quests". Story Mode Flynn's Campaign *Watch opening scene *Duel Caitlan in the Tournament Hall (you have no choice after talking!) win for 2312 Reputation points. *Duel Savy at the Mall, Win for 2312 Reputation Points, & Unlock the Card Shop and Museum. *Duel Darkness Monk at the Museum, Defeat him on your first try to unlock him in Arcade Mode. *Talk to Dust in the Museum, this unlocks the School. *Duel Sera at the School. *Talk to Dust in the Museum, this unlocks the Park, 8 pieces left. *Talk to Source in the Park, This will unlock the Library. *Duel Colin in the Library, this will re-lock the library. *Duel Pete in the School, Win to receive the second Card piece. *Talk to Marcus in the Mall. *Duel Evan in the Card Shop, win and that makes 3 pieces *Become an advanced Duelist and Duel Knight in the Museum, Win to receive one of 3 Signature cards; Zagaan, Knight of Darkness, Deathliger, Lion of Chaos, or Giriel, Ghastly Warrior. The Very and Super Rare cards are now open. *Talk to Source in the School. *Duel Greg in the Card Shop, Duel Anastasia in the Park, Duel Greg in the School, Duel Gwinny in the Mall, and Oliver in the Tournament Hall. *Duel Cindy in the Tournament Hall (3 shields), later you can duel her again (7 shields). *Talk to Earl in the Tournament Hall. *Duel Savy in the Museum, Only 5 Creature card pieces left when you win. *Duel Lynne in the School, win for 1250 Reputations Points and a card piece. *Duel Chuck at the Card Shop (costs 20 credits), 3 pieces left. *Talk to Source in the Park, your creature card, Phlael, Shadow of Betrayal is complete. *Duel Earl in the Tournament Hall. *Talk to the Darkness Monk in the Museum. *Duel Phlael win and you can use Phlael in your deck. *Talk to Knight in the Tournament Hall. This unlocks Marcus in the Arcade Mode, and completes Flynn's campaign.. Trivia *Flynn is the oldest of the main characters with his age being 16. *Apparently, Flynn, during his playthrough, is more renowned than that of the other main protagonists, so well regarded that Dust, the Darkness Clan Leader, even chose him to represent the Darkness Clan for a challenge made by the Light Clan. *He is the only character, in the game, shown to actually have a job. **He works at a convenience store. *Flynn's name means "Descendent of Flann". **It can also mean "red". *Flynn has the least amount of screen time with the other protagonists within his individual story mode. Category:Video Game Character Category:Duel Masters: Cobalt